


The Blind Date ♥ ️

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Love is in the air! The twins want to find a mate in Miranda as Valentine's Day approaches
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Story idea Devil wear prada [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Prompt fic devil wear prada





	The Blind Date ♥ ️

After Paris  
Nate is gone  
Stephen and Miranda are officially divorced  
Andy resigned from Runway and she is a journalist

After Cassidy comes out and introduces her girlfriend, Miranda confesses to her daughters being bisexual when she notices Cassidy's nervousness.

The twins then enlist Emily's help in finding their mother the perfect girlfriend, since the assistant knows their mother's schedule by heart and when a date would be possible.

Emily, who is still friends with Andy, has an idea that could either send her back or earn her all the gratitude of Miranda:

Plan a romantic blind date with the twins between Miranda and Andy using each woman's job as an excuse for them to show up at the meeting place to find out the real reason

What will happen?

Honestly you can do whatever you want with this idea just stick to it:

1.A happy ending Mirandy  
2.Since it's Valentine's Day a lot of romance  
3.Emily gets a promotion and thanks from both women


End file.
